familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Flagg (1621-1698)
}} Thomas Flagg, settled in Watertown as early as 1643, and was probably the ancestor of all families bearing that name in this country. He was selectman, 1671, 74, 75, 76, and 78. He lost his left eye, by a gunshot accident, previous to 1659, and he died Feb. 6, 1697-8. His will dated Mar. 5, 1696-7." Biography Servitude in England It is probable that Thomas was not a servant in the usual meaning of the word because soon after his arrival he was a land owner and later served as a Selectman. This was a post of real honor in the early days, and the social distinctions were closely observed. It is most probable that the relationship of servant was for the duration of the voyage only as he may have been too young to travel on his own.1/1819 English Origins In 1633 William Laud became archbishop of Canterbury and soon started vigorous measures to enforce conformity upon all the puritans. His most energetic assistant was Matthew Wren who became bishop of Norwich in 1635 and whose active persecutions of the Puritans caused a large emigration of them from Norfolk and Suffolk to New England during the next two years. At the same time there was great economic depression in England, and a large number of young men also joined in this emigration, not on account of religious motives, but rather with the object of bettering their material condition and prospects. Since Thomas didn't formally become a church member until June 22, 1690, he either belonged to this last group or, if you prefer, he left the country for love.6/4378 Migration to America Thomas Flagg sailed for America in 1637 and settled in Watertown. According to Charles A. Flagg of the Library of Congress, "The tradition of Thomas is that he loved a girl in station below his own. Their union was opposed by his family, so the two decided to emigrate, and did so, coming in two vessels which sailed in company, and marrying soon after their arrival. We do not know the maiden name of the wife Mary, nor the date of marriage".1/18 English emmigration records state, "A Register of persons about to pass into foraigne parts. A.D. 1637. 13 Charles I. These people went to New England with William Andrews of Ipswich, Mr. of the John and Dorothy of Ipswich, and with William Andrews, his son, Mr. of the Rose, of Yarmouth. April 11, 1637. The examination of Richard Caruear, of Strathby, in the County of Norfolk, husbandman, aged 60 years, and Grace, his wife, aged 40 years, with two children, Elizabeth aged 18 years, and Susanna aged 18 years, being twynnes. Mor. 3 servants, Isaace Hart aged 22 years, and Thomas Flege aged 21 years, and one Marable Underwood, a mayd servant aged 20 years; goes all for New England, to inhabitt and remaine.".1/19 Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Marriage & Family Identity of Wife It is open to speculation whether this Marable Underwood was the Mary whom Thomas married shortly after his arrival in New England. Mary may not have been in the company of Carver's family. She may not have even come on one of these two vessels. Of course all of this speculation rests on the assumption that the tradition of the family's disapproval of the marriage is, in fact, truth. In Bond's History of Watertown it is stated that Mary Flagg was born in 1619, which would make her two years younger than Marable Underwood.1/20 Note that Thomas' will was witnessed by Thomas Underwood, who may have been a relation. Descendants See also Thomas Flagg 1621 List of Descendants # Lt. Gershom Flagg (1641-1690) - militia officer died in battle during King William's War # John Flagg (1643-1696) # Barthalomew Flagg (1645-) # Thomas Flagg (1646-1719) # William Flagg (1648-1675) # Michael Flagg (1652-1711) # Eleazer Flagg (1653-1722) # Elizabeth Flagg (1655-1729) # Mary Flagg (1657-1720) # Benjamin Flagg (1662-1741) # Allen Flagg (1665-1711) Vital Records Will of Thomas Flagg WILL / ESTATE: Thomas Flagg's will was dated March 5, 1697, proved Feb. 16, 1697-8, and was witnessed by John Mixer, Thomas Underwood, and Shuball Child. In it are mentioned his wife Mary, sons Thomas, Michael, Allen, Benjamin, and Eleazer, deceased son Gershom, daughters Mary Bigelow, Rebecca Cook, and Elizabeth Bigelow, and grandson John Flagg.4/9:285 The inventory of the estate was taken by Abraham Browne, Zacheriah Cutter, and Edward Harrington and recorded Feb. 16, 1697-8. It amounted to 75.10.0. Stated in this document was Thomas' death date of Feb. 6, 1697-8.4/9:288 Will of Mary Flagg WIFE'S WILL / ESTATE: Mary's will was dated Dec. 30, 1702. She left her whole estate to be equally divided among her three daughters Mary Bigelow, Elizabeth Bigelow, and Rebecca Cook. She also mentioned her son Benjamin Flagg and made her "Son Samll. Biglo" to be her executor. The will was witnessed by Nathaniel Wilder, Ephraim Wilder, and John Warren.3/10:629 "Watertown May 25:1703. an account of moveable Estate Left in ye house of Benjamin fflegg by Mary fflegg late of watertown, and Relict of Tho: fflegg" was taken by Jonathan Sanders and Caleb Church. It was sworn to by Benjamin Flagg and his wife Experience and amounted to 16.16.10.3/10:685 The estate was divided and paid in equal shares to Stephen Cooks, Samuel Bigelow (1653-1730), and Joshua Bigelow (1655-1745). Civic Records CIVIC RECORDS: Thomas Flagg was very active in town affairs. He was chosen in 1651 to view fences and to prosecute the order about swine;2/1:28 1661 chosen surveyor;2/1:74 constable in 16632/1:76 and 1686;2/2:24 selectman in 1671,2/1:102 1675,2/1:121 1676,2/1:125 1678,2/1:132 1679,2/1:144 1682,2/2:10 1686,2/2:22 1687,2/2:28 1688;2/2:33 town appraiser in 1674;2/1:118 and commissioner in 16692/1:96 and 1688.2/2:35 Real Estate REAL ESTATE: In the first inventory of grants and possessions in Watertown, taken in 1639, Thomas Flagg is shown as having a homestall of six acres bounded south with the highway, north by Joseph Bemis, east by Robert Harrington, and west by Edward How. He also had twenty acres of upland being a great Divident in the first division, lot 16.5/1:38 He held the same lands in the third inventory, taken about 1646.5/1:124 References * Thomas Flagg History - Bigelow Society * Thomas Flagg 1621 List of Famous Descendants - * Source Book: "Early Settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts," by Henry Bond, M. D. pp.219. * Flagg Family Records - Norman G. Flagg, 1907 * Watertown Records, 1894 * Middlesex County Probate (First Series Docket 7783) * Middlesex County Probate (First Series Docket 7789) * Watertown Records, 1894 (Lands, Grants and Possessions) * Genealogical Notes on the Founding of New England - Ernest Flagg, 1926 * Records of Births Marriages and Deaths, First Book - Watertown Records, Vol. 1, 1894 * Births, Marriages, and Deaths, Second Book - Watertown Records, Vol. 2, 1900